On My Way
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Hinata is stuck together with Gaara in a stranger's land after a mission together with the other nation. She finally see something inside of Gaara that nobody ever see it in him before. Will she be able to find a way home?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the character in this fiction.

**Author's Note**: This fiction is set when they were 15 years old. Any question, just ask me in the review or e-mail me. If there are anymore grammatical error, is either because of my Microsoft word that hasn't been doing its job or maybe because I'm just bad at it. I'm really bad at describing the situation or scene, but I'm learning.

**Pandora:** I hope everyone will like this fiction.

**Hinata:** This was my first time appearing in her fiction. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Gaara:** Read, enjoy and review.

**

* * *

**

**For your information**

Shinobi =Ninja

Konohagakure no Sato = Hidden Leaf Village

Sunagakure no Sato = Hidden Sand Village

Amegakure no Sato = Hidden Rain Village

Tanuki = Raccoon Dog

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny afternoon in Konohagakure no Sato. Everyone was enjoying their own sweet time. Some of them were having fun with each other and some of them were training themselves. As for Hyuuga Hinata, she has nothing else but to sit around in her garden. She has nothing to do. All of her friends were off for a mission. She was left alone here with her cat, Tanuki. She names him so because the cat has black ring around its eyes like a raccoon. While they were resting under the tree, Kiba appear in front of her suddenly. They have a mission.

"Hey Hinata. We have a mission. Let's go. Kurenai sensei is waiting for us at the main gate. Grab your ninja tools and let's move." Kiba said to her while disappear in a gust of wind. Hinata then put her cat inside of her backpack and went to her room to get her tools. After getting it, she then left in a gust of wind too.

Hinata reaches the place where their teacher was waiting. Shino was already there waiting for them. As soon as they reach there, their teacher told them that they were going to assist the other team on their mission.

"That's a demon on the loose. Other shinobi from other country will help us on this mission so don't attack the other shinobi. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded their heads as a sign of understanding. "This demon is dangerous but not as dangerous as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So don't worry. But still, you have to take care of yourself."

Hinata was quite happy because she can see Naruto in the battle field too. She hopes that he will be alright until she reaches there. She hopes that the demon will be easy to take care of. It took them half an hour to reach there. The battle field was near the border of Fire country, Wind Country and Rain Country. When they were getting closer to the battle field, there were many dead bodies lying around. It was a horrible site indeed. The little Hyuuga try to be brave and look away from the corpses. Fighting her fear was the bravest thing she have ever done. Finally, they reach the battle field. They were a lot of shinobi indeed. Some of them were from Sunagakure no Sato, Konohagakure no Sato, and Amegakure no Sato. Hinata tries to look around for Naruto. She stops on top of one branch to look around. There, she saw the demon. It was huge. It was something she has never seen before. The demon was coming her way. She tries to leap away but she trip on something. She scold herself for being that clumsy.

"Get out from here now." A voice caught her attention. Before she can focus on who he was, she was carry away from that place by that boy. She was then settle down on a tree branch. She then looks at who he was.

"Gaara-Kun?" She was shock to see him here. He looks somewhat different. His hair was longer and it reaches his shoulder. He was much taller now comparing to last time.

"Why are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Gaara asked her.

"Well, I'm here on a mission. I'm here to assist everyone." After she has finishes her sentence, something caught her eyes. Gaara was bleeding everywhere even on his face. Blood were flowing slowly down his fair complexion. "Ehh. Gaara-Kun, you are hurt. Here, let me put some ointment for you."

"You don't have to, Hyuuga. I have to go help Uzumaki. He may be in danger if he releases the demon in him." With that, Gaara disappear in a gust of wind. Hinata just look at the place where he was standing just now. There were bloods around the area where he stand. Hinata begins to feel that she is being a burden to everyone. She can't even help anyone. Her cat then meow at her. She pat his head and then leap from tree to tree to see anyone needs her help. Then something caught her eyes, it was someone in an orange jumpsuit. It was Uzumaki Naruto. She leaps to a tree branch near where they were fighting. Team 7 and some of the shinobi was already there facing the demon. She can see Gaara standing next to Naruto.

**_At The Battle Field_**

The battle field was full with dead bodies lying everywhere. The smell of blood fills the air. All of the trees that were once standing were now left only its root. The place has now become a clearing.

"Kyuubi, lend me some of your chakra, please." Blue coloured chakra surrounded Naruto like flame. Everyone who was standing near Naruto back away because of the hot current of air released by the blue chakra.

"Naruto-kun, what happen to you?" She asked. Standing next to Naruto was Gaara. He was surrounded by sand too. The area near him was then flood with sand within minutes. The demon was caught in an avalanche of sand. Naruto then leap up and give the demon a punch. The demon tries to free himself from the clutch of the sand. They were getting close to a cliff. Naruto try to push the demon down the cliff by giving the demon another punch. This time, the demon manages to break free from the grip of the sand and hit Naruto away. Gaara manages to catch the flying Naruto and put him on the ground. It was his turn to release the demon power within him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata go nearer to look at the unconscious boy. She take out some bandage and wraps his wound. She then looks at Gaara. He was turning into half a demon. Hinata was shock to see something like that. It was hideous. A demon versus with another demon.

"Give it up, Shukaku. You will never win against me. I'm the greatest demon you will ever see." The other demon laughed and begins to swing his arm around. The arm hit Gaara. The demon was trying to get closer to the injured Naruto. The landscape was changing.

"That Kyuubi was no match for me either. Demons like you two disgraced the demon race." The demon said again. Hinata wants to carry Naruto away but the demon was already launching his attack to them. Hinata close her eyes but nothing happen to her. She then opens her eyes slowly and sees Gaara without his other demon half blocked the attack for them. Hinata can see that he was trembling in pain.

"Gaara-kun, daijoubu?" She asked him.

_"Hyuuga-san, go away with Naruto…..as far as you can. I will take care of this….Ugh…."_ Gaara cough out some blood. Sasuke run with high speed passing him and launch his Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu on the demon. The demon is burning with the flame that Sasuke launch. The demon then knocks Sasuke into the corner and continues his way to where Gaara, Hinata and Naruto were. Even though Gaara was out of chakra but he still stand in front of Hinata extending his hand to defend Hinata and the unconscious Naruto from the demon's attack. Hinata was surprise to see that Gaara still manages to stand with his leg after receiving that blow. Hinata can clearly see that his chest and stomach was burn badly and blood begin to flow slowly down his stomach. Only his flimsy shirt was left hanging on to his upper body. The demon was going to launch another of his attack. Gaara thought that maybe this will be the end of him but then Hinata went in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends, demon. I'm going to protect them too." Gaara was shock to hear that. She considered him as a friend and protected him as she stand between him and the demon. A small smile flickered across his face.

"If you want to die with him so badly, I will kill you both." The demon was about to launch its attack on them but then, an earthquake suddenly occurs. Then they realized that it wasn't an earthquake at all. It was the cliff. It cannot sustain the heavy weight of the demon and so it collapse. Hinata and Gaara was about to make a run. Sasuke come and grab Naruto away from the collapsing cliff and leap away. Hinata was running behind of them. Gaara noticed it and grab Hinata by the wrist. He was going to leap away but the demon stretched out his long arm and grabbed them. They fall down into the canyon with the demon. Gaara hold Hinata tightly with both of his arms. Hinata just cling onto him tightly.

"Hinata, I'll protect you. Don't worry." That was all he says to her as her vision turning black.

* * *

Hinata woke up to see Gaara still holding her in his arm. He was unconscious or maybe….he was dead, Hinata won't know until she checks his pulse. They were at the palm of the demon. Hinata can see that the demon was dead. Her cat moved slowly out of her backpack and moves to where Gaara was and licks the blood that was coming out of his mouth. She takes her cat away and looks at Gaara lying there not even breathing.

"Oh Gaara no. Don't die. Please don't die." She then checks his pulse. She got nothing from his pulse and was starting to get panic. Tears begin to form in her eyes. She cried beside of him.

_"Gaara….I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry……."_ She cried louder every minute just thinking about how he try to save her from the demon and the word he had told her earlier about protecting her. Those memories begin to run through her mind. This was the first time she sees someone dying in front of her. Gaara move his head and was surprise to see a crying Hinata.

"Hey, I thought the Hyuuga clan are very strong. Why are you crying anyway?" She then look up and was surprise to see that Gaara flicker a small smile. He blink several time before his eyes focus on her. Hinata was happy to see that he is still alive.

**_To Be Continue_**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** Well, how was it. This is the second fiction I wrote today. I must be nut already. If there's any grammatical error, I'm really sorry about it.

**Preview**

Next time in 'A Shinobi Love'. Gaara and Hinata have to find a way to get back to their village. They will have many adventures together on their journey. They will have many obstacles coming in their way. And later that, a panda will chase after Gaara because the panda saw the resemblance between her and Gaara. Hehehehe!

Review now and thank you for it.


End file.
